


Cut one head off

by Rose_The_Reaper



Series: Soldiers and Torturers [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 14:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13102197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_The_Reaper/pseuds/Rose_The_Reaper
Summary: Skyler and Bucky interrogate a HYDRA agent for intel on Sokovia. After they gather their information, they head to Sokovia to stop HYDRA.





	Cut one head off

                “Are you sure I should wear this?” I asked Bucky as he tossed me a strapless dark purple cocktail dress.

                “Trust me, it’ll help lure our target in.  Now go put it on and do your makeup.” He said, reading over the mission dossier for the hundredth time.

                “Fine.” I said, sauntering to the bathroom.  I had previously straightened my light brown hair and had it pulled back in a loose ponytail as I completed my outfit.  I pulled on the dress and was pleased when it fit like a second skin.  The dress covered most of my chest, which I was thankful for and was mid-thigh length.  I carefully did my eye makeup, ensuring both sides were even.  I removed my hair from the loose ponytail, adjusted it, and then left the bathroom.

                “How does this look?” I asked Bucky and he glanced up from the dossier.

                “You’re missing these.” He said and held up pumps that matched the dress.  I walked over and sat on the couch next to him, strapping the shoes to my feet.  He then held out a small tube of lipstick that also matched the dress.

                “You went all out, didn’t you?” I asked him and he shrugged.

                “Go big or go home.” He said, shrugging his shoulders.

                “Are you ready?” I asked, glancing over his black dress pants, dress shoes and lilac dress shirt.

                “Yeah.  Did you read over the dossier?”

                “I will on the way over to the club.” I answered, getting up to leave.

                Bucky sighed and got up, placing his Glock 19 in the waistband of his jeans and pulled on his leather jacket.  As I went to open the door, Bucky placed his hand against the door, keeping it shut and ran his hand over my thigh.

                “Aren’t you forgetting something?” he asked and I blushed.

                I turned around and he handed me my Bowie knife and its band.  I quickly attached it to my left thigh and we left the hotel room.

                We got into a black Ford GT that Bucky somehow managed to rent.  I began reading over the dossier, memorizing the target’s face.

                “Josef Stäbler? Seems he has a lot of valuable information about HYDRA.” I stated as I read over the dossier. “Oh it’s a torture and eliminate mission? Maria knows me so well.”

                “Just don’t mess it up.” He said.

                “How could I do that?” I asked, pouting slightly.

                “Josef speaks fluent German, if you mess up he’ll get suspicious, especially if you speak German with an American accent.”

                “I used to be an assassin for the German government before SHIELD found me,” I answered in German.

                “Interesting.” He replied back in German.

                “Also your hair looks terrible,” I said, switching back to English.

                “Well we’re here so fix it then.” He said.

                I sighed and combed it back the best I could with my fingers.

                “That should do.  Let’s go.” I said.

                “Remember, German, not English.  I’ll be watching from a distance.  Let me know when you’re ready to go and I’ll meet you at the hotel.  Here are the car keys and an earpiece.” He said, handing me the items.

                “Thanks,” I said, placing the keys in my bra and the earpiece in my ear.  I got out of the car and walked towards the club, Bucky staying a bit behind me.

                I entered the club, flashing the security guard my identification.  He let me in and I quickly surveyed the club.  It was a bit busy, but not overly crowded.  I sat down at the bar and ordered a shot of Jägermeister.  Bucky sat down at the far end of the bar and ordered a beer.  I glanced around the club and found our target sitting on a couch with a girl on each side of him.

                I felt my phone buzz and I pulled it out of my bra and read the message.

                _Seems our target is already surrounded, good luck getting close to him ~ Bucky_

_No worries, I got this_ _J ~ Skyler_

                I finished my drink, tipped the bartender, and then made my way to the area Josef was at.  I smiled as I walked over to him and asked,

                “Mind if I steal you for a moment?”

                “Anything for a lovely lady such as yourself,” he said and dismissed the other girls. I sat down next to him and rested my head against his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around my waist.

                “Shall I buy you a drink?” he asked.

                “Yes, please,” I answered.

                He smiled and signalled to the bartender to bring us a round of drinks.

                “What is your name?” he asked.

                “Frieda.  And yours?” I asked.

                “Josef.”

                “A cover name? Clever.” I heard Bucky say through the ear piece.

                “What’s a pretty girl like you doing here?” he asked, sweeping his eyes over me like a wolf would to its prey.

                 “Looking for someone to spend my evening with.” I said with a wink.

                “If that works I’ll be damned.” I heard Bucky mutter in the earpiece.

                “Really?  So was I.” Josef said, grinning.

                “Let’s have another beer before we go.” I told Josef.  I glanced and Bucky and nodded at him, signalling for him to leave.  He nodded in understanding and left the club.  Once Josef and I finished our drinks, I led him to the car and started the engine.  I quickly pulled out my phone and sent a message to Bucky.

_Make sure you’re out of sight when I arrive, don’t want Josef to be suspicious ~ Sky_

                “Who are you messaging?” Josef asked.

                “Oh, I’m telling my friend not to come back to the hotel room because I’m having company.” I said, then leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

                I began driving and Josef began questioning me.

                “Why are you staying in a hotel? Are you not from Dusseldorf?” he asked.

                “No, I’m from Magdeburg.  Every other weekend or so, my friend and I come up to Dusseldorf to party for the weekend.”

                He questioned me a bit more, asking about my childhood and where I worked.  I kept my answers as vague as possible.  When we got to the hotel, I gave my keys to the valet and led Josef to the elevator. I pressed the button for the top floor and as soon as the doors closed, Josef pushed me against the wall of the elevator, kissing me passionately. I kissed back just as passionately and when the elevator doors opened, we stumbled to my room.  We pulled away for a minute for me to unlock the door and I pulled him inside, latching the door behind me.  Kissing him again, I led him over to the couch and pushed him down, straddling his lap.  I removed my phone, muttering that it was uncomfortable and quickly texted Bucky.

                _I forgot to place the handcuffs, bring them to me?_

                A few moments later I felt cool metal touch my hands and I grabbed the handcuffs.  While Josef’s hands were around my waist I reached back and handcuffed him.  I moved out from his grip and he looked at me confused.

                “Bucky, bring the chair and ropes.” I said.  Josef went to stand up but I pulled out my knife and held it against his throat.

                Bucky dragged a chair into the middle of the room and I led Josef to it and sat him down on it.  I tied his legs to the chair and undid one handcuff to move his arms behind him.

                “Don’t tell me you’re one of those SHIELD brats.” Josef muttered.

                “We’re not.  But SHIELD keeps other agencies off my back and in return, I do missions and Intel in my country for them.  And you’re going to tell us where HYDRA’s current base is, and what they’re planning.” I said, tracing my knife down his chest.

                “You can go fuck yourself.” Josef spat.

                I stabbed the knife hard into his left thigh and he screamed in pain.

                “I seem to have forgotten my tool kit, I’ll be right back.” I told him and walked to the bedroom.  I grabbed my bag and brought it back to the living room.  I pulled out rubbing alcohol and began pouring it over the knife wound.

                “Where is the base?” I asked.

                “I’ll die before I give up that information.” He said, gritting his teeth to cope with the pain.  I grabbed pliers from the bag and smiled sweetly.

                “Bucky, hold him still.” Bucky moved behind him, holding his head in place and forced his mouth open.

                “I’ll ask again.  Where is your base?”

                When he didn’t reply, I pulled out one of his premolars and he screamed in agony. 

                “You know, SHIELD keeps me around because I was able to get any information from a source.  They hate my methods, but I’ve never failed them.” I said, punching him in the stomach.

                “You can’t make me speak.” He said, spitting out blood.

                “Bucky, take over for a minute.” I said.

                I went to the bathroom and grabbed a washcloth, running it under the tap.  I then went to the kitchen and filled a cup with water.  When I got back, I placed the cloth over Josef’s face and poured water over it.

                After a few seconds I removed the cloth and Josef gasped for air.

                “The base is in Sokovia.”

                “What are they planning?” I asked.

                “You are foolish to assume that HYDRA doesn’t know where I am.” He said, smirking.

                The door was then broken down and three HYDRA agents entered, pointing guns at us. I instinctively put my hands behind my head, assessing the situation.  One agent untied Josef, while the other two were focussed on Bucky and I. 

                “I need to take my medication.” I said, and the HYDRA agent pointing their gun at me sighed.

                “You’re not leaving this room.” She said. “We’re getting Josef, then we’re going to interrogate you.”

                “You probably don’t care but if I don’t get my medication, my heart will stop.” I said. “And to be honest, my partner doesn’t know anything about SHIELD but, I’m sure you knew that already.  Now I have about five minutes to take the medication before you have a dead informant.”

                “Ugh. If you fucking insist.” The agent muttered and led me to the bathroom.  Once there, she closed the door behind us and I attacked her, pushing her into the counter, causing her to drop her gun to the ground. I slammed her head against the sink, grabbed the gun and fired a shot into her head.

                When she was down, I waited behind the door, listening to any movement.  When I heard a knock on the door, I froze, preparing to shoot.

                “Sky? It’s clear out here.” Bucky said through the door.

                I slowly opened the door and Bucky grabbed my hand.

                “They’re all dead. Josef got caught in the cross fire.  We failed the god-damned mission.” He said, grabbing a backpack and leading me out of the hotel room. “More agents are probably on their way.  We have to run.”

                We ran to the staircase, sprinting down a few flights and waiting before entering an elevator.  We dropped by the front desk, apologizing for the mess and checked out.  We got into our rented Ford GT and drove off.

                “Where are we going?” I asked.

                “I’m going to try to get us to Hamburg.  It’s about a four and a half hour drive, so get comfy.” He said.

                “Why don’t we go to Sokovia?” I asked, removing my knife and placing it in the backpack.

                “We don’t have any supplies or resources.  It’s best to head back home and plan from there.” He answered.

                We sat in silence for the rest of the drive, only speaking about directions.  When we finally got to a hotel, we were both exhausted.  The person at the front desk told us that they were full, but with a bit of smooth talking, I managed to get us a room.  When we entered, I quickly glanced over the room, noting that it had only a bed, a small desk and a small bathroom.

                “Do you think we lost them?” I asked Bucky, kicking off my shoes and beginning to nervously pace in the small room.

                “Most likely.  I think we would know if they were still on our trail.” He answered, setting the backpack down on the desk.

                I quickly glanced out the window, then moved to the door and checked the peephole.  As I moved back to the window, Bucky grabbed me by the shoulder and held me still.

                “Are you okay?  I’ve never seen you this anxious.”

                “I don’t want HYDRA to find me.” I said, my voice cracking.

                “They won’t.  We’re safe here.  First thing in the morning we’ll head to America for the mission debrief and we’ll be far from them.” He said, pulling me into a hug.

                “If SHIELD didn’t find me first, I would be a HYDRA agent right now.  When the German government was done with me, they put a target on my back.  I had numerous agencies after me and when SHIELD offered to help me if I helped them, I couldn’t refuse.” I explained.

                “Don’t worry.  They’ll never find us here.” He assured me.

                “But –,” I started and was cut off with a kiss.

                “Don’t worry. I’ll protect you.” He whispered, running his hand through my hair and down my back. His hand stopped at my hip and I moved to wrap my arms around his neck, tightening our embrace.  I wrapped my hands in his hair and kissed him hard.  After working a few missions with him, I would be lying if I said I wasn’t attracted to him.  We worked well together and he was always there to save my ass when I messed up.  He encouraged my insane ideas and was the only person who wasn’t squeamish when I began torturing targets for information. 

                “You know what I thought when I bought you that dress?” he asked, breaking the kiss and my thoughts.

                “No, but please tell me.”

                “How great it would look on the floor.” He said, then pushed me against the wall, kissing me roughly.  I adjusted myself so that my legs were wrapped around his waist and began tangling my fingers in his long hair. 

                Bucky then broke the kiss and began kissing and biting my neck, slowly moving down.  I began raking my nails down his back and softly moaning.  Bucky pulled us away from the wall and carried me over to the bed, setting me down gently.  I began unbuttoning his shirt and he quickly removed it.  He leaned forward and kissed me as he unzipped my dress and helped me out of it.  He tossed it on the floor and glanced over me. 

                “You look gorgeous.” He said as he gently pushed me down on the bed, straddling my hips.  He then placed his hands on my breasts, caressing them through my bra.  He moved his hands behind me and unhooked my bra, slowly pulling it off me.  He leaned forward and began kissing my neck while one of his hands teased my breasts.  I grinded my hips against his and he gently bit my neck.  His hands began moving down my body and he began teasing me through my underwear.

                 “Please, just fuck me.” I moaned.

                “As you wish.” He said, removing my underwear in a smooth movement. He then removed his pants and boxers, revealing himself to me. He leaned over me and began sucking on my neck, biting it occasionally. As he slowly bit my neck, he also slowly entered me, causing me to arch my back slightly and moan.

                He immediately picked up the pace of his thrusts, sending me wave after wave of pleasure. I knotted my hands in his hair, occasionally pulling it.  After some time, I began to feel myself nearing orgasm. As I released, I raked my nails down Bucky’s back and he moaned, finishing soon after I did. He removed himself from me and laid down next to me and pulled me in for an embrace.

                We fell asleep clinging to each other. When we woke the next morning we decided to head to Sokovia.  We ate breakfast at the hotel, packed our stuff, and then headed out.  The drive took a few days and I had Maria send me the location of the base.  Once we were within a few mile radius of the base, we decided to hike to the base.

                I had no idea what HYDRA was planning, but it wasn’t anything pleasant. After a few hour hike to the base, Bucky and I snuck into the large, stone building. We were spotted almost immediately. I threw a knife at the guard, but they dodged it.  I lunged at the guard, throwing myself at him and causing us both to fall to the ground. I landed on the guard and started strangling him before he regained his senses. Once he was dealt with, we continued onwards. We entered a massive room with multiple computers and guards.

                Bucky ran out the door before they spotted him. I was a bit slower and before I could leave, the door was automatically shut and locked.

                “Bucky, run!” I screamed once before I turned to my attackers.

                There were at least a dozen guards, each with their gun trained on me. I knew I couldn’t get out of this one alive.

                So for the first time in my life, I surrendered.


End file.
